


fuck lesbian sheepism

by suspendedreality



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap, Homophobia, Mentions of medication, Noel gets ready to throw down, POV Noel Miller, a couple d-slurs as said by a couple of lesbians, from an outside asshole, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendedreality/pseuds/suspendedreality
Summary: Cody squinted at her. "I'm just gonna assume you were checking me out, then," she said, her head tilting minutely, like she was baiting Noel into spilling her thoughts. "Just gonna assume lesbian sheepism and be done with it. Which is really too bad." She made a little face that Noel foundreally fucking endearing.Noel shook her head, a funny little smile in place.or, wherein noel saves cody from a creep on the subway
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	fuck lesbian sheepism

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first completed tmg fic!  
> i've been struggling to write one for like literally three weeks, but i finish the one with lesbians from start to finish in five hours. coincidence?  
> oh this isn't beta'd, all mistakes are my own  
> disclaimer, this is based off the public images of cody and noel and in no way does it reflect what i really think of them. please be respectful and under no circumstances send this to cody, noel, their girlfriends, or anyone associated with them. thank you, i hope you enjoy!

Noel wasn't even supposed to be on the subway. It was a fucking godless land that she swore never to return to after the summer she scraped up enough cash to buy her first car.

Well, that was the plan — but her transmission shot hard, and the car was in the shop for another week or so. This already wasn’t a good deal, but she had to pick up her meds. She had three day's worth of pills left, and nothing good ever comes out of forgetting to renew her meds. She'd texted Spock, a good ol' "think you can run me?" but Spock was out of town until Tuesday. There was a very short list of possible rides to go down from there, but Noel just let them lie and decided to take her chances on the sub.

She'd already been accosted by three people, including a creepy-ass old man she had to threaten off. Regular subway shit.

It was almost nine at fucking night, bro. It was too late for this shit. Then again, maybe it was prime time for the creeps to show up.

Mentally crossing her fingers, Noel shuffled into a nearly empty car and stood next to the bar near a woman who divided her attention between her knees, and scrolling through Instagram on her iPhone.

They didn’t talk to each other, though they made brief eye contact when Noel took her position. There was a small moment of recognition, and Noel nodded at her before going about her own business.

Noel was on her way home, now. The first train to the pharmacy had sapped all the energy she'd been mentally storing up for this trip. Now that her assorted pills were safe at the bottom of her backpack, faintly shaking like rice in a maraca, she could feel whatever strength she was supposed to call her own begin to drip out of her shoulders. She leaned up against the metal bar, holding it in the crook of her elbow, and spaced out. The wireless earbuds in her ears played music on a moderate volume level, enough to keep her grounded, but probably not high enough to block out if some shit was going down in the car. 

The woman close to her shifted. Noel didn't really pay attention to her, but she thought vaguely that she was staring at the stranger's knees She hyper focused on the run in her tights on the side of her knee, staring so hard at the rip that she almost forgot what she was looking at.

But then the lady moved again, subtly crossing her legs and twisting into the divider. It was enough to snap Noel out of her little trance. In a split second, Noel recognized that the woman probably caught her staring and assumed the worst. There was an apology just on the tip of her tongue, but when Noel tried to catch her eyes she found that the woman's attention was the farthest it could have possibly been from herself. Instead, the woman tucked her hair out of her face and shot a polite smile to a man talking farther down the bench.

Noel knew that smile. That was a "you're being a creepo, and it’s making me hella uncomfortable" smile. Noel could pick that smile out of a fucking crowd, slapped on any random woman’s face and it was clear as day on this woman. Her shoulders were tight and she held a hand between them in a small, pacifying gesture.

Inside her pocket, Noel muted the volume to her earbuds.

She shot a glance to the guy down the bench. Real sleaze-ball. Backwards ball cap and a hulking frame. His legs were spread in a way that oozed that macho douche-baggery confidence like tar. He leaned over, bracing a hand between him and the woman on the dirty, off-colored plastic seat.

"I think it kinda makes you look really badass," he was saying. Noel frowned, obviously lost to the context.

The woman grimaced a smile, catching Noel's eye. She winced, and that's when Noel saw the split in her lip, the red lipstick she wore wasn't able to cover the scab on her lip, or the way it cracked fresh when she talked. "Thanks," she said, short and to the point. She shifted away, in a signal that was clearly a blaring red _I am uncomfortable and you need to fuck off_ movement.

The asshole just scooted closer, his hand barely six inches from her thigh, now. "So when's your stop?" he asked. "I'll ride with you."

"No, I'd rather you, uh, didn't," she said. "Got a, a long way to go. Y’know."

"Well, I'd be happy to keep you company," he imposed. "Can't let a pretty girl like you run around the city all alone at night, yanno? There's tons of creeps out here at night. It'd be a fucking shame—" His fingers kept trailing. Noel stood straighter as the girl's entire body seemed to tense up, prepared for the touch.

Two inches of clearance, and the guy’s fingers brushed the hem of the girl's skirt.

Noel's jaw clenched, and she snapped, "Hey buddy." The guy snapped to look at her like it was the first time he was made aware of her presence. "Touch my girlfriend and I'll fucking stab you, bitch." She set her face as hard as she could. From her peripheral, she could see the woman staring at her, wide eyed and breath caught.

Asshole Supreme didn't seem to know what to do, he looked at a loss for words. He snapped his head from Noel, to the woman, and back. The embarrassed flush to his face cleared out quick, morphing into a quicker sort of anger. He looked the girl up and down, and Noel debated the chances of actually having to fight this asshole. Noel hadn't seen him standing, but Noel wasn't a tall person, and there was no way she could keep up with his overly-muscled frame. There was no way this was going to be an even match.

Not that it mattered. Noel was scrappy, and that was unexpected. She’d dig a fucking thumb in his eye if it came to it.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a dyke," he spat, no longer looking at Noel.

Noel laughed, loud and sharp. She could feel the prickle on the back of her neck of people down the car looking towards them. "She wouldn't peg you either, fool, you're an asshole," she mocked.

The guy, predictably, jumped up. Yep, he was fucking tall. The motherfucker _towered_ over Noel. "The _fuck_ did you say, bitch?"

"I think you heard me, little guy,” she went on, tone light, but dripping with venom, “just give it a couple seconds to sink in, there. You'll get it, buddy."

The guy grabbed Noel's backpack strap, and dragged her up so her toes barely touched the floor. "You're not shit, you fucking dyke."

Noel curled a hand around the bar to stabilize herself, even though it did jack shit. "Is this the shit you heard before daddy divorced mommy, or is it just your favorite degradation sub-reddit?" The announcement over the loudspeakers fell on deaf ears as the train slowed, jerking both Dickhead Extraordinaire, and Noel in his grip. Noel heard the doors begin to open and grinned like a wild man, wide and maniacal. People rushed in the car, filling in around them. There were a few hesitant glances towards them, and Noel saw another dude watching them for a second before he handed his shopping bags to the girl with him.

“Are you fucking _listening_ to me!?” the man demanded, shaking Noel so hard she thought her neck would pull.

"Go ahead,” she taunted, showing teeth, “hit me. Run me my fuckin' bread, motherfucker, come on."

He looked like he was considering it. By the snarl he was putting up, and the twist of his mouth, Noel was almost bracing for impact — but then she was yanked back. She shouted, looking over her shoulder to find the woman from before yanking Noel's backpack until the man let Noel go. She stumbled back into the woman's front, but she righted herself quickly. She kept facing the man, putting herself between her and the stranger, who was talking in Noel's ear. "Come on," she said, her tone riding on the edge of desperate, "baby, he's not worth it, come on. Take me home." She had one hand fisted into the material of Noel's backpack, and the other holding Noel's upper arm in a death grip.

"Better listen to your fucking girlfriend before I fuck you up," the man snarled, clearly pleased to see Noel backing down.

The guy Noel clocked finally popped up, grabbing the asshole by his upper arm, holding him still. He was talking to him as Noel was dragged away. Noel almost wished the bigger man wouldn’t have shown up — she sure would have liked to punch that asshole’s too-straight teeth in.

She opened her mouth, ready to yell one last taunt when she was pulled back again. She stumbled backwards, but kept a steady glare on the man as the woman pulled her out of the train.

As soon as the doors slid closed again, and they were halfway across the station, Noel turned to the woman. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she said, a smile plucking at the side of her red mouth. She laughed. "Guy was a fucking creep. Thanks for looking out for me. You didn't have to do that." She tugged the strap of her purse farther up her shoulder and held onto it like it was a fucking lifeline.

"'Course I did," Noel said, looking at her like she’d left her brain back on the train. "I wasn't gonna stand there and let him feel you up like that, fuckin' hell." The woman looked like she was going to say something else, but stayed silent as Noel shoved her hands into her pockets and looked around the busy subway station. "Were you far from your stop?"

She made a face. "Kinda. Probably gonna get an Uber or something from here. This ruined the subway for me — tonight, anyway." They stayed silent for a moment, stewing in a strange awkwardness that began to drift between them. Noel knew it was time to take her leave. Time to go find a bench to sit on and wait for the next train in so she could get home.

But now she was looking. The stranger looked small under the flickering light of the subway, glancing down to her phone as she scrolled through the Uber app. She was pretty, with stunning green eyes.

Her lip was split. When Noel really looked at her head on, she could see that the left side of her jaw was swollen.

Noel barely kept from cursing, from asking something that was none of her fucking business.

Instead, she took in a breath.

The woman looked back up to Noel, worrying at the uninjured side of her lip. "I'm Cody," she said, smiling something genuine. She fussed with her hair, dragging it out of the way and over her shoulder. "Thank you. For standing up to that creep back there. I'm sorry he called you a dyke."

Noel just shrugged. "Didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"Yeah, and you kinda walked us into it," Cody offered, a wicked grin forming. "Isn't that right, _honey_ ?" she teased — yes, that was _definitely_ a teasing tone.

"It's called quick thinking," she said, her mouth twisting before a smile broke out. "I'm Noel," she said. "Sorry I got _you_ called a dyke."

Cody shrugged. "He didn't say anything that wasn't true," she parroted.

Noel's eyebrows jumped. " _Oh_?"

Cody smiled at her. “Oh.” She gestured with her phone. "You don't wanna share an Uber by any chance, would you?"

"God, anything to get outta here," Noel said gravely, looking over Cody's shoulders, into the rest of the station.

Cody laughed, and Noel decided that she liked the sound of that laugh.

They made their way up out of the station, and waited on the side street for the Uber Cody ordered.

While they waited, Noel rocked back and forth, her hands shoved in her pockets. She thumbed across her phone screen idly, ignoring how she could hear the crackle of her pills in the pocket of her backpack as she threw Cody intermittent glances. Cody caught her eyes, blinking up from her phone.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" Noel shot back on a huge breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Why are you staring?" Cody asked, eyebrows quirked up curiously.

Noel pulled on her earlobe, grimacing. "Nothing, man," she said, trying for nonchalance. 

"C'mon, tell me," Cody prodded. She messed with her hair, running her fingers through her hair and gathered it all over her left shoulder.

"It's none of my business," Noel said, raising her hands.

Jesus. She was so close to marching back down the stairs to the station and throwing herself down on the tracks.

Cody squinted at her. "I'm just gonna assume you were checking me out, then," she said, her head tilting minutely, like she was baiting Noel into spilling her thoughts. "Just gonna assume lesbian sheepism and be done with it. Which is really too bad.” She made a little face that Noel found _really fucking endearing_.

Noel shook her head, a funny little smile in place. "I was wondering who popped your mouth."

Cody's fingers went right to her mouth, touching at the edge of her split lip, like she'd completely forgotten it was there. “Oh, it’s ‘cause I look fucked up.” She rolled her eyes, not at Noel, rather at herself. "I had my wisdom teeth taken out recently," she confessed, running her fingers across her jaw, too. "Swelling's just going down, see?" She tilted her chin this way and that to better demonstrate the image to Noel.

“Just got your wisdom teeth taken out? Christ, how old are you?”

Cody almost looked offended. “Twenty-six,” she said, matter of fact. “I’ve just been pushing it off again, and again, cause I knew it’d be this bad.”

Noel nodded, understanding. “What happened to your, uh.” She gestured to her mouth, and Cody cringed.

"I busted my lip on my kitchen cabinet when I was high out of my mind on my pain meds." She grimaced delicately, and then jerked when the movement pulled on her lip. “I was reaching for my cereal and I slipped.” Noel leveled the woman with a look that apparently spoke volumes, because Cody _laughed_. "Looks that bad?"

"No, I'm just admiring talent," Noel said, breaking into a laugh. "It takes a lot to independently look like someone slapped the mess out of you."

Cody grinned. "I try my best," she proclaimed. Her phone went off, and she jerked her head down. “Uber’s here.” She looked back to Noel. “You wanna?”

They rode to Noel’s place first, after Noel made Cody promise to let her Venmo her for half the Uber fare.

They talked about careers to kill time — Cody was a senior tech developer for an independent company. Her entire being lit up when she talked about it, gesticulating with her hands as she tucked her ankle under her thigh so she could turn to face Noel in the backseat, tucking her skirt properly around her. She was surprised when Noel could not only keep up, but contribute to the conversation as well.

Before they got to Noel’s apartment, the two of them traded phone numbers. Noel made sure to collect Cody’s Venmo information.

Cody thanked Noel again before she got out of the car. She leaned across the seat to press a kiss to Noel’s cheek, smiling sunnily at her.

Noel didn’t really remember the walk from the car to her apartment, too busy walking on air, but she remembered face planting into her couch. Her backpack was still strapped to her shoulders, weighing her down into the mattress like a panini being smushed flat. Her insides were warm and gooey, melting with every second.

There was a little jingling sound as Ollie toddled down the hall. He licked at Noel’s fingers trailing the floor. That was all the prompting Noel need to pull herself up and scoop Ollie onto the couch. She shrugged her backpack off her shoulders and let it thump to the floor before she gathered Ollie into her lap. “Hi, little man,” she said, unable to keep the grin off her mouth.

She spent a few minutes with Ollie on the couch before her phone vibrated in her back pocket.

 **_Cody K._ **  
tbh fuck lesbian sheepism  
let me buy u dinner sometime?

Noel couldn’t wipe the dumbass grin off her mouth for the rest of the day. Of course she said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> ok now im gonna go listen to today's podcast ep :)


End file.
